


False Accusation

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Explicit Language, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron isn't happy about a conversation he overheard between Harry and Kingsley.





	False Accusation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Prompt:** [Cocking](http://cocking.org/index.php?option=com_frontpage&Itemid=1) @ [](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/)**harryron100**

“Alright, what the fuck is going on?” I shouted.

“What’s wrong with you?”

Harry looked confused.

“Oh please, don’t play dumb. You and Kingsley… what’s going on? Why the hell were you talking to him about cock rings?”

“Ron, I…” Harry began, but I interrupted him.

“No, in fact, I don’t want to hear it. I don’t want to know.”

I turned to march away when Harry grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back.

“Ron, you stupid prat. I said Cocking, not cock ring.”

“What the fuck is cocking?”

“Cocking, West Sussex. It’s our next destination,” he smirked.


End file.
